Twilight: the beauty and the Phoenix
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (OC/Bella) (Edward/Bella) After Bella is left in thee woods broken and alone... she is brought home by a strange figure... what his the Phoenix and will he keep his promise to have her back forever.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: The Beauty and the Phoenix

(please enjoy)

Bella lay in the woods broken as Edward left her there, soon the Cullen's were going to be gone for good if she didn't move soon but she couldn't, her heart and soul were in pieces... she could make out a silhouette in the distance coming towards her slowly... she didn't care anymore as it moved closer until she recognised the figure... his black cape flowed gracefully in the wind with it firmly attached to his hoody... an old scabbard attached to his hip and a hand held crossbow folded in hits holster... she had seen him around before watching out for her.

"I tried to tell you Bells... Why didn't you listen?" his voice was soft and gentle as he kneeled down brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears before picking her up into her arms... he looked around carefully knowing this place crossed into La Push territory.

Bella felt weightless for a few seconds before finding them both in her room... she couldn't believe it but she was too weak to care... The stranger tucked her in and sighed jumping out the window without looking back.

Cullen residence:

The figure climbed onto the balcony outside the main room slowly drawing his hand held crossbow from his hip, he opened the window slowly before entering checking his corners as he made his way from room to room... thee silence was deafening as he hit the final room... everything was gone... they were all gone.

2 weeks later:

She sat alone for the first few days... her friends looked at her sadly as she moped around... Nathen came through the door looking slightly cheerful until he saw Bella... he sighed as his heart broke seeing her this way.

"Bella!" he cried bouncing over to her table... she looked up like he was crazy and he grinned "What's got you down?" he asked her while taking his seat in front of her.

"Nothing" she replied no convincingly and Nathen chuckled "Yeah right" he snorted and she glared at him "oh the death glare... somebody get me a coffin!" he cried dramatically, she bit the inside of her cheeks to keep the smile off her face and he grinned "That's more like it... Now what's wrong?" he leaned forward, she shrugged "Just Boyfriend trouble" she replied and he shook his head "Yeah... i noticed Edward and his family was not in for a while" she nodded grimly "you going to say 'i told you so'" she asked and he grinned to himself before sobering up placing a hand on his heart "Me... never... I'm offended you'd even ask that" he turned away with a mock offended expression... he thought he could hear a slight giggle leave her lips and he grinned bright at her but something came across her face... realisation and shock as she looked at Nathen.

3 hours afterwards:

Nathen finally went home straight from school... his mustang parked up in his driveway as he entered the darkened place... he had always preferred the dark compared to the light, he had a secret like the Cullen's... a secret he was going to take to his grave... over and over again.

Bella lay in bed as she remembered the dark hooded figure that brought her home... and his words... so gentle and soft like Nathen's... she searched up through different Myths that night, the same myths she went through when she met Edward but none of the signs matched up with Nathen.

As the days past by... Nathen had managed to drag Bella out of her rut and into something fun and more productive... they hung out with Jacob for days too, Nathen was perfectly camouflaged against both vampires and shifters so his cover was safe... for now but something was about to hit the fans... Jacob had joined the La Push gang and Bella was determined to help anyway she could... Nathen on the other hand did his best to drag her back but nothing was going to work... she needed to see Jacob about his behaviour.

Nathen's POV:

The drive to Jacobs felt like forever... i felt this was going to end badly for me and i was right... Jacob was out cold in his shorts and Bella looked out the window... i seen that look on her before and before i knew what was happening she was gone and heading straight towards Sam and the La Push group... i groaned 'Oh crap' i felt my power flaring inside my body and soon i was out and heading at her but what happened next stopped me dead in my tracks... Bella slapped one of them and he began to shake 'oh no' he burst free into his wolf form and my power flared harder... Jacob was still asleep and Bella was running towards me with the wolf hot on her heels.

Readers POV:

Nathen kneeled and clutched his chest as the heat flared inside him... Bella knelt down beside him and touch his shoulder but gasped pulling back fast as she was burned, "Bella" Nathen said in a deep voice "GET BEHIND ME" he yelled and she complied as the wolf pounced bearing its fangs but Nathen let it all loose... fire burst from his eyes and fire poured from his hands and he slammed his right fist into the wolfs face, the field was hit with a shockwave making the cabin windows shatter as the wolf was thrown backwards... Nathen didn't stop there when he saw the others entering their wolf forms he flew at them, his body exploded into a wave of fire in the shape of a bird as it circled them all... the heat was wearing them down as he sped up hitting his fastest speed possible... Bella watched from the distance in amazement as the wolves were being worn back down till they went back to human form unconscious until the fire dissipated and the giant bird with a fiery head and bright red feathers landed before her.

she extended a hand towards the creature and felt the soft brush of its feathers and she giggled gently as it nudge her hand wanting more attention "Nathen" she said and the creature nodded gently as iit lowered its body into a prone position "OH NO" She shook her head nervously when she saw the glint in his eyes and she continued to refuse but she couldn't get the grin off her face... the creatures eyes went wider almost looking sad and she sighed in defeat "Fine.. but just this once" she climbed onto his back and whispered threatenly "Don't try anything funny" the Bird made a noise which sounded like "Yeah right" and soon they were off into the sky... Belly laughing as she held on tight as they disappeared into the clouds.

(hope you enjoyed the beginning)


	2. Chapter 2

(chapter 2... enjoy)

Bella sat up waiting for Nathen to arrive to explain the whole story... Nathen in the meantime had touched down his in garden changing into his human form before heading inside... he had no idea what he was going to say to Bella... he knew she wouldn't be scared considering he gave her a free flight back to her place... he had to be ready so he thought he go in style... opening the metal cupboard up revealing a black hoody with a cape... a scabbard and a crossbow pistol resting comfortably in its holster... he had opted for this disguise as to not transforming anymore... it had served him well in the past so he continued with it... he showered and changed before heading our with his hood up and stalked into the woods.

Bella sat on her bed looking out at the dark, she still waited patiently for him to arrive and was slowly beginning to get impatient until the sound of a twig breaking outside her window caught her attention... slowly standing up onto her feet she walked over to her window to check placing her bandaged hand onto the ledge... the burning was still there and she sighed... it was just a squirrel but the sound of coughing from behind her caught her attention... she span to face the intruder and stopped when she realised who it was... the figure from the woods who brought her home... his long goat hanging gracefully behind him with his hood up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting?" he said pulling back the hood revealing it to be Nathen... she smiled and sat on her bed "It's ok" she replied.

"So.." he looked a little nervous switching from one foot to the other trying to figure out what to say.

"Nathen... sit down" she smirked as he looked at her and nodded sitting in the seat opposite to her.

"Ok... What is it you want to know?" he asked rubbing the palm of his right hand against his forehead.

"The Truth" her voice was gentle.

"Well that's..." he stopped at the sight of her hand bandaged "Did I burn you" he moved his seat closer placing a hands gently along her bandaged hand... she gasped at his touch but didn't pull away.

"Let me" he said closing his eyes and soon his hands clasped around hers glowing deep orange... a warm sensation filtered through her hand and into her body... the burning feeling from before was slowly dissipating into non existence... he unbandage her hand and showed it to be fully healed... he opened his eyes and they were now glowing a deep orange "I am a Phoenix" he gave her a smile and began to explain his life.

At a young age he had the ability see things others couldn't... hide from the Myths that preyed on the dark... the Phoenix never fully came to life until he died of old age the one day and then he woke up in his own grave 100 years later... every time he died of age or murdered he kept coming back faster and more powerful than previously.

Soon the days past like lightening... Nathen had told Bella everything, he couldn't help but look at her in awe when she didn't run away, Bella had her full of Mythical Creatures... she was going to run but decided to do something to make sure the Nathen didn't run... she made him take the oath... Doing research on Phoenix she found a way to bind him to her... she picked up the ingredients in the forest and began to mix the ingredients together.

Nathen entered the room from thee outside window into her bedroom where she was waiting for him with a cup of a steamy green liquid... The scent hit his nose, he had felt the affects before but couldn't place where he had smelt it before.

"Hey Bella" he said cheerfully.

Hi Nathen" she replied handing him a cup out to him "I made this for you"

"Oh... What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Just something i made myself" she shrugged in reply... Nathen had trusted her enough to believe her.

"Ok... thanks" he took the cup gently from her hand and smiled taking a swig, he gulped the mixture down and soon realised what it was before it was too late... he felt a strange bubbling feeling in his gut and soon he felt weightless as darkness consumed him collapsing onto her bed, Bella apologised softly with a whisper as she curled up next to him lulled to sleep by his gentle humming as he slept.

Nathen's POV:

UGH... What the hell happened?... BELLA! You and me are going to have a little chat when i get up! I hate you! Damn you Bella Swan!

Readers POV:

Nathen woke to the scent of coffee filling his nostrils and the sound of the birds chirping outside... Bella smiled softly handing him a cup and he huffed in response as he took the cup from her hands "Thanks" he said gruffly.

"I'm sorry" she said... her eyes filling with tears.

"For What... tricking me" Nathen took a swig of coffee and swallowed it down.

"I just needed..." she stopped looking down at the ground "What?" he asked placing the cup on thee bedside table and rubbed his palms over his face "needed to make sure you wouldn't leave me... like they did" Nathen knew who she meant and knew what they were to her but he still didn't trust her after the stunt she pulled... she had know idea of the dangers involved in this procedure.

"Do you really think i would leave you like they did?" she shrugged silently at his question as a tear fell down her cheek, Nathen sighed as he moved closer towards her pulling her into his arms "Please don't hate me" she whispered while sobbing "Never" he replied "But its going to be a while before i can trust you again" he pulled back from her and walked towards the window bringing his hood up over his head, he turned to her "See you later" and with that he disappeared through the window.

Bella looked around at her room nodding as she laid in her bed with a sad smile, she had lost his trust... but she was going to put up a hell of a fight to earn it back.

Nathen had gotten home after a few hours of walking... he felt angry and betrayed by Bella's actions but understood her reasons for doing it but it still hurt him for her to pull a stunt like that... Having an phoenix as a protector was much too dangerous... the last one to pull that stunt used a phoenix to destroy an entire town... this could only end in disaster for him and Bella.

(sorry it took so long, please enjoy)


	3. Chapter 3

(another chapter down,)

Days later Nathen had spent time with Bella... her father Charlie was happy to see his daughter back to normal and grateful to Nathen getting her out of her zombified state... Bella slowly earned his trust back but she was still hurting over Edward... as they drove through along Bella gasped looking at the cliff edge... Nathen looked and saw the La Push crew as Jacob called it... Cliff jumping... 'crazy idiots' Nathen thought to himself... Bella spent the night dreaming of her time with Edward and she groaned as the moonlight shined through her window... Nathen stood at the edge of her garden watching her move to the kitchen... his eyes burning deep orange.

Bella and Nathen had spent the days past talking and laughing... she was slowly regaining his trust but what hurt him more was the fact that she was still suffering nightmares of Edward in her dreams... there was nothing he could do about it.

One night after patrolling the area around her house she heard the soft whimpering in hiss ears coming from her bedroom... he felt her pain every night... now he had enough... climbing into the room where she slept, Nathen lowered his hood and looked at Bella... she was a mess, sweat pouring from her head as her whimpers became louder... Nathen removed his sword and crossbow before removing his hoody and cape just leaving him in his dark shirt and jeans... as she whimpered he crawled in beside her slowly, she immediately felt the heat and she snuggled in closer to Nathen's body... his hands stroking her hair gently 'what had she done to me' he thought to himself.

"Hey Bella" he said the morning after... she smiled at him when she found him asleep with his arms wrapped round her waist.

Yeah Nathen" she replied with a smile.

"Want to fly with me again?" he asked and she smiled bright but nervously "Sure... but no showing off" he snorted in reply but nodded as he made his way to the window "wait 2 hours and meet me in your back garden" he said before jumping from her sight... she felt lighter than she ever felt before.

2 hours later she went to her garden and found the huge phoenix bird sitting comfortably in her garden and in its beak was a picnic basket "Show off" she smirked at it taking the basket from its beak and climbed onto its back... it made a noise that sounded like a laugh as it spread its wings wide and took off high into the sky.

Bella snuggled into the Phoenix feathers as it flew high, she never felt the warmth like this before and she was enjoying it... soon they landed into a clearing on top of the mountain away from the word where a blanket lay on the ground... she gently punched the creatures back and it made the same laughter sound again.

"Well?" Nathen said as he became his human form again "What you think?" he grinned.

"It's nice" she replied and punched his shoulder gently "Show off"

"No if i was showing off... I'd have somebody serenade us while we sit at a diamond table with candles" he laughed as her face paled "You wouldn't" she whimpered worriedly and he decided to give her some mercy "nope..." he started until he saw the relieved look on her face and went back to teasing her "let me get the singer ready for the serenade" he turned to walk towards the woods but was pounced on my Bella "No!" she squeaked as he laughed harder than ever before ass they fell too the ground... Bella's face was paler in fear and Nathen was beat red from laughter.

"I'm kidding" Nathen brushed her hair.

"Thanks" she replied as Nathen laid back onto the blanket soon joined by Bella... both looking too the sky.

"why do you fly?" Bella asked curiously.

"Because I'm a bird" Nathen teased her again but groaned when she elbowed him "Your going too give me internal injuries if your not careful" he poked her ribs which he got a shriek and giggle in return from her.

"Why?" she asked properly.

"Look at it... the open sky" Nathen had a far away look in his eyes "When i was a child... i had a dream about it... flying, alone with my thoughts" his eyes became saddened "I spent my every life alone because of what i am" he felt her hand cling to his.

"You don't have to be alone anymore" her voice was smooth as her hand gripped his "I'm here" she leaned in slowly placing a kiss to his lips.. his hands went to her hair gently caressing her cheek as the kiss deepened.

as time past Both Nathen and Bella grinned like idiots on their way home... even the phoenix form of Nathen had a grin on its face... in his life he had met few humans but Bella was special... he was wiling to risk it all for her now... as they landed Bella spotted the car outside her house 'Carlisle's car' she thought and Standing by the car was Edward, he had returned for her.

Oh crap' Nathen thought to himself.

(Sorry it took so long... please enjoy)


	4. Chapter 4

(another chapter down, I like to the Elizabeth Taylor Winchester, tbeans3 and Izzy(guest) for your reviews)

Nathen landed in the back garden and allowed Bella to dismount first before returning to human... Nathen was a little worried, Edward and Bella were together for a while... now he was back for her, Nathen trusted Bella enough to let her go alone when she asked but wanted him to stay close.

Nathen watched from the corner as they interacted.

"Hello Bella" Edward smiled moving closer trying to get into her space but she backed away.

Bella had all but nearly healed from her heart now Nathen was all she could think about... he was what she needed but Edward was creeping back slowly... he moved closer "I was trying to protect you" he pleaded,

More like you were protecting yourself" she pushed him back, his eyes flashed with hunger "Please Bella... I can't live without you" He reached out to her but was met by a left hand to the cheek... "Can't we just talk?" he asked with a lost look in his eyes.

"Fine" she gave in but kept him at length... Nathen watched from the distance as they stood there talking... he had to talk to the council now the Cullen's were back, he was worried about something else though... the fact that his heart was Now beating in time with Bella's, he loved her.

Edward and Bella were talking for quite a while and he slowly made his way closer towards her but she back away "No" she snarled and he reached for her.

"You belong to me..." he gripped her tight "Not too that feathered freak" she snapped at his words and she brought her hand back and slammed it into his cheek... he was unmoved as he made his way closer "He is more to me than you ever were" she bellowed but was caught off guard when he gripped her shoulders tights and threw her across the street... she was flying towards a tree... her eyes closed waiting for the impact.

Nothing came.

Nathen watched in horror as Edward launched Bella towards a tree across the street and without a second thought he was off... using his super speed to get to her in time before she was hurt... if she was hurt he was going to tear Edward apart and nothing was going to stop him. the world was slow to him as he ran... the only thing moving was him, that was the best thing about super speed... only he was moving as he ran at Bella.

Bella felt arms wrapping around her waist and opened her eyes and smiled as she gazed into Nathen's, he had saved her from being injured, he held her tight in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder grinning like an idiot... Edward seethed "Let go of my Woman", Bella and Nathen looked at each over and snorted before Nathen super sped away with her in his arms.

Edward had a new target now... Nathen was on his list.

Nathen and Bella arrived back to her house after a few hours... Nathen circled the house first before landing into her back yard allowing her to dismount before changing back to his human form... Edward was no where to be seen which made Nathen relieved and at the same time nervous.

Bella was disturbed more than ever... her feelings for Nathen was scaring her but now Edward was back she was afraid for them both... Nathen laid her down gently onto her bed and watched over her throughout the night waiting for Edward to try something.

Edward:

Edward went back to the Cullen residence and was greeted by the family with eyes blazing with fury.

"You better not have hurt her" Esme warned through her gritted teeth.

"Of course not" Edward shrugged but stopped when they snarled.

"I saw you Edward..." Alice whimpered "You threw Bella"

"If she is hurt... I'll make you pay" Rosalie snarled and standing next to her was her lover Emmet who growled at him "I'm next in line"

"We wanted her to be happy and safe Edward, that's why we listened to you but now because of you she probably hates us" Esme growled out as threatenly... if she was human she probably be in tears.

"She is safe... with somebody else" Edward growled out "good" Carlisle and the family sighed in relief.

"What... i said she is with somebody else... she is my woman" Edward screamed at them all.

"She doesn't belong to you Edward" Alice replied to him growling as she made her way to the window.

"She'll be mine" Edward turned to the door.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled at him "If you hurt her... be prepared to deal with us all" and soon the others nodded their agreements as they stood behind Carlisle... they all loved Bella... and they had her back now.

Edward smirks "you better be prepared"

Emmet punched Edward backwards and snarled "Don't threaten my family"

Edward got to his feet and prepared to attack Emmett but the others snarled a warning at him... Edward was outmatched so he made his retreat out the window.

Nathen

Nathen stood by the window looking out at the blackened sky smiling as he guarded Bella closely... she whimpered and moaned his name softly and he chuckled climbing in next to her but remained away as he held her close by.

might as well enjoy this because something was coming.

Victoria watched from the distance as her new-born army grew slowly... she smiled to herself until she caught the scent of something familiar in the air... another vampire.

she turned around to see the shadowy figure standing before her "Hello Victoria" the shadowy figure greeted softly.

"Who are you?" she snarled as she asked but looked stunned when the figure stepped into the light.

"Edward" she whispered shocked.

this was going to be bad.

(enjoy and review please)


	5. Chapter 5

(enjoy)

Nathen was wide away with his arms wrapped firmly around Bella's waist holding her protectively in his arms, Bella smiled as she snuggled in to Nathen's body... since he was a Phoenix he was able to control his body heat from warm... hot and fiery blast furnace... and the last thing he wanted to do was incinerate her.

The warmth of Nathen's body made Bella snuggle deeper into him... her breathing slow and gentle as Nathen's hands brushed through her hair, his fingertips brushing against her cheek.

The day past slowly for both Nathen and Bella... Nathen was on guard now the Cullen's were back in Forks... he wasn't worried about himself... vampires never bugged him but his main trouble was Bella... She wanted to see Alice and the others which he agreed too but still didn't like the idea, they drove along the road heading towards the house and was greeted by the Cullen's waiting outside with a welcoming smile.

"Damn you Alice" Bella groaned out causing Nathen to smirk.

Nathen and Bella stopped directly as they pulled into the drive... they scanned the family and surprisingly to them both... Edward was not amongst them.

Bella exited to vehicle followed closely by Nathen as they made their way towards the family, it had not taken long cause soon the Pixie like vampire Alice had engulfed the human into a tight hug "Oh i missed you Bella" Alice sung to her with her arms wrapped around Bella tight.

Bella smiled and hugged her back "I missed you too Alice" Bella replied with a sad smile.

Esme was the Next who engulfed Bella into a tight hug followed closely by the others who 1 by 1 engulfed the human into a hard hug... Nathen waited by the truck silently as he watched them all... they were her family, they needed time together... He turned away and began to walk away into the woods silently side stepping any twigs as not to draw attention.

"Where do you think your going?" an unfamiliar voice sounded in his ears.

He turned towards the owner of the voice and smiled coming face to face with the mother of the group 'Esme'

"Uh... I don't have an answer" Nathen replied causing her to giggle.

"Nathen!" Bella called out loud and he sighed 'Busted' he grumbled as he made his way back to the residence of the Cullen's.

Bella stood next to Alice with her arms crossed watching Nathen with an unreadable expression "Where were you going?" she walked into his space causing him to gulp, he had learned not to piss the human off "I was going to give you and the Cullen's some space to catch up" she smirked and punched his shoulder gently causing him to whine "Your killing me" He cried dramatically and started to poke her ribs gently causing her to shriek in laughter.

Everyone watched with interest how the 2 acted around each over and they smiled, they never saw Bella like this before... even with Edward.

Alice's vision hit her hard like a missile from a tank... or a toilet from falling through the planets atmosphere and hitting somebody on the head... Edward and Victoria were together and now they were building an army for one reason... War.

Bella and Nathen sat in the main room listening to everyone explain how Edward went off the deep end after he left and now she had turned him away had made him worse than ever... he was back to his old blood thirsty self and his main target was Bella as was Victoria.

Bella had reassured the Cullen's she forgave them for leaving her at the request of Edward... but Her hatred for Edward had escalated when they told he threatened to take them all out... she was worried about Nathen even though he was a Phoenix, she still worried about him.

She had a question though... Like Edward had stopped her from becoming a vampire earlier... she loved Nathen and wanted to be with him, she needed to ask.

"Nathen" she asked as they pulled out of the driveway slowly.

"Yes Bella" he replied looking at thee road ahead.

"Can i be a Phoenix?" she asked and his head turned to her fast almost giving him whiplash.

"Why do you ask?" he replied to her question with his own.

"Because i want to spend my life with you" she replied with a smile and Nathen felt like he could explode in happiness.

"Really?" he grinned at her and she nodded "As long as you want me too" she looked down nervously I want you forever" he pulled over and drew her into a deep kiss... she moaned wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his arms snaked around her waist, his tongue slid along her lower lip wanting access which she gladly gave to him, as his tongue slid inside her mouth, her tongue met his and they danced against each over, Nathen's hands slid along her spine causing her to shiver and moan into his mouth..

Both locked in their own world and soon Nathen pulled back causing her to whimper but giggled when she saw him... he was glowing... literally.

"Are you sure you want that... eternity with me?" he asked her and she nodded happily "always and eternally yours" she replied playing with his hair gently.

"Ok... then i want to tell you how it works" he put the truck back into drive and continued down the road.

"Ok... shoot" he listened eagerly.

his cheeks went red suddenly "To become a Phoenix all we need too do is a simple... uh ceremony"

"What Ceremony?" she asked curiously.

"Uh -mumbles-" he replies looking out the window.

"What?" she grins liking the fact he was acting like kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Wedding" he said louder and her mouth dropped open in shock, the cookie jar just got bigger.

You asking me to marry you?" she asked and Nathen spluttered.

"Not now... Whenever your ready to become a Phoenix" he replied.

"And if I'm ready now" she grins.

"Well we can get married in secret on the cloud of the Golden Phoenix" he says shrugging... "then get married in public... when we're ready" he finishes feeling like he's a colour of a tomato.

"Then what happens?" she couldn't help but mess with him, but she was also curious.

"Then when we... consummate..." she giggles "The power of the Phoenix gods will flow through me and into you... no pain but you will feel slightly warm"

"When we're Ready" she agrees taking mercy on him as he is beat red.

He had a funny feeling this was going to get very interesting in a few day.

(Enjoy this chapter)


End file.
